Josh Daniel
Josh Daniel is a contestant on Season 2 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Danger, and then was stolen onto Team James in the Battles. In the Knockout Rounds he was eliminated until he was brought back as a wildcard by Pennies for the Live Playoffs, to where he was eliminated again. Background Josh Daniel is a singer from England. Josh has racked up over 100 million hits on YouTube and taken the world by storm. With the voice of a man who has lived through a million memories, he conveys his emotions effortlessly and 2016 was set to cement Josh’s place in the music industry. Born in Croydon and raised in Teesside, Josh found his true purpose in singing and performing arts. Honing and showcasing his talent saw Josh excel in achieving an astounding reputation on his local music scene, before bursting onto the global radar gaining international recognition and viral media coverage from his X Factor audition where he reduced Simon Cowell to tears, and became the stand out star of the ITV show. Josh is currently in the studio refining what he describes as ‘honest music and relatable lyrics coupled with an authentic Pop RnB sound’ for his first album, the debut single that has been released. Album preparations include working in the UK & US alongside producers and writers from Roc Nation, Sony ATV and Disturbing London to name a few. Josh has been dubbed by UK media as pop’s new gentleman and one of musics rising stars, with his next moves primed to be huge. Speaking of his success to date Josh comments: “The last year has changed my life massively! The YouTube hits, arena shows and recognition from Chris Brown are things a 22 year old artist can only dream of.. But the next phase is looking like it could be just as big if not bigger. Working with the incredible talent that I am is a blessing, and I cant wait for my records to be released so you can really learn who Josh Daniel is.” http://joshdanieluk.com/ Blind Audition Josh Daniel's Blind Audition in Episode 204 consisted of singing Labrinth's, "Jealous". Xboy and Danger turned their chairs. Josh chose to be on Team Danger. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 209, Josh Daniel was paired up against B Smyth. He sang his song, "Nowhere to Hide". Danger chose B Smyth as the winner. James decided to steal Josh, placing him on Team James. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 210, Josh Daniel was paired up against Diggy Simmons. He sang Emeli Sandé’s, "Clown". James chose Diggy as the winner. None of the coaches decided to steal Josh, eliminating him from the competition. Live Playoffs Josh was brought back as a wildcard for the Live Playoffs by Pennies. His performance in Episode 213 consisted of singing his song, "Skimming Stones". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Josh Daniel's performance was not strong enough for Pennies to put him through to the Top 12, eliminating him from the competition along with RAIGN and Teräsbetoni, instead of Alfie Arcuri, Anderson East, and Joshua Ledet. Category:Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 2 Artists Category:Season 2 Male Artists Category:English Artists Category:X Factor Contestants Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 2 Accepted Artists Category:Team Danger Category:Team James Category:Team Danger (S2) Category:Team James (S2) Category:Team Pennies Category:Team Pennies (S2) Category:Wildcards Category:Season 2 Wildcards